


Where I Belong

by Victorious56



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow's work takes him away for long periods at a time, and James wishes it wasn't so. When Qrow finally gets an extended break, he returns home to the realisation of what is missing in his life.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103042
Kudos: 21





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IronQrow Week 2021 Day 5: Vacations

"I can't believe you're finally here. It's been almost a year, you know."

"Don't I know it. I would've come back sooner if I could, Jimmy, you know that."

"Well, you're on vacation now. Let's make the most of the next two weeks."

  


Qrow hadn't intended to spend so long away. Things just kept cropping up. _Just a quick job here, another one there..._ When travel was so slow it made sense to take care of as many missions as possible in each location.

He and James had managed to stay in touch, the communications being far more reliable now. They'd even had a fair few video calls, and each time Qrow thought James' face looked a little more careworn. He hadn't said anything about that, though. Only how much he missed him, and how much he was looking forward to getting home as soon as he had some time off.

The vacation was a long time coming, but now Qrow had two weeks. Fourteen days with his boyfriend. At last.

  


In person, James looked tired and harassed. In reply to Qrow's questions, he reassured him, "It's nothing out of the ordinary. There's so much going on, and I like to keep a handle on things, as you know."

Qrow sighed. It was nearly impossible to get James to slow down, but now he was home, he'd have a damn good try.

"You're taking time off too, right? So we can do stuff together?"

"Of course. I'll have to keep a weather eye on email and so on, but—"

"Where is it, then?" Qrow grinned as his hands felt at the pockets of James' clothes, slipping inside and grabbing the scroll quickly.

"Qrow..."

"No, I'm turning it off. For the rest of the day, at least." He did so, and put the scroll on the table.

James looked up at Qrow, standing before him with a wicked smile on his face. A sudden movement, and Qrow was straddled across his lap, fingers teasing at his hair.

"Now then, are you going to say _hello_ properly, or what?"

❖

A while later and Qrow knew he was truly back. James and he had called each other many times, late at night, and had what James called _interesting bedtime conversations._ Qrow just called it phone sex.

This was the real thing, and Qrow had almost forgotten what it was like.

The feeling of James' fingers, trailing softly across his body, was so much more satisfying than his own.

Hearing James' voice, imploring him to push harder, to give more... when those breathless entreaties were spoken urgently into his ear, rather than via a scroll speaker, Qrow remembered what it was like.

He looked up at the flushed face of his boyfriend, as James eased himself off with a groan.

Qrow shuddered at the cooler air on his skin. "That's better. I mean, I feel shattered, but in a good way."

James sank down beside him, and slid an arm beneath Qrow to pull him close. "I've missed you, Qrow. More than I knew I could ever miss anyone."

Qrow nuzzled into James' chest. "Me, too. I can't believe it's been a whole year. I'm not going so long without a vacation again." He yawned widely. "Now I can think about more interesting things than work, for a bit anyway."

James rubbed his cheek against Qrow's dark hair, now liberally streaked with silver-grey. "We both can. Goodnight, Qrow."

"'Night, Jim."

❖

James slept fitfully. The awareness of another person in the bed meant he couldn't settle, and although Qrow's presence was welcome, his long limbs draped across James' body at intervals throughout the night was disconcerting.

When Qrow awoke early, one hand moving slowly across James' chest, these thoughts quickly vanished.

"You awake?" Qrow's hand circled James' navel, and he hummed contentedly.

"Almost. And you make the perfect alarm clock." James shivered as Qrow's hand dipped lower. "I— I've been waking up in this state regularly, and this is a far better way to deal with it." He turned his head, squinting to see Qrow's face better in the dim light before dawn.

"I love you... so much, you know." James raised a hand, touching Qrow's cheek gently. The other said nothing, merely smiling as his hand closed over James. Qrow leaned in, lips brushing James' ear.

"I love you, too." Qrow squeezed a little harder, and James couldn't stop the moan as he pushed back against Qrow's hand. "I love the feel of you... you're such a handful, Jimmy."

James' deep chuckle became more of a growl as he rolled over, pinning Qrow to the bed. "And your hands are the perfect fit for me. As are... other parts of you."

Qrow felt a tremor of expectation as his leg was pushed aside with one knee. James' hard length was against his own, and the slightest movement of the man above him sent an anticipatory shiver through his body. His eyes were dark as they gazed up into James' face. "Don't forget to ask nicely," he breathed.

James' response was to cover Qrow's smiling mouth with a heavy kiss, as Qrow's legs wound around his hips.

As always, Qrow marvelled at the difference. The warm, pliant skin on one side; the cooler, shiny metal on the other. And in the centre of it all, James' heart beating, just for him. Qrow returned James' kiss fervently, as if the knowledge that he loved this broken, yet enduringly strong man, was a sudden realisation.

James lifted his head, his eyebrows raised at Qrow's expression. "What's up?"

Qrow placed his palm softly on James' chest. "Nothing. Nothing at all." His eyes glinted in the grey light gradually filling the room. "Shall I turn over?"

  


Qrow's forearms were folded along the top of the headboard, his forehead resting on them as his breath stuttered. He could hear James' soothing murmurs, the words indistinct yet the meaning clear. _I love you, and I want to make you happy_.

  


At one finger, Qrow felt comfortable. The slow drag, the increasing warmth, the tension no more than a fluttering in his belly... until James found the angle, as he unerringly could. Qrow's back arched as his breath hissed over his teeth... no matter how he tried, he could never replicate this feeling himself. And in the last year, he had tried, many times...

  


At two fingers, the warmth became a mounting heat. A weight, a pressure, spread out from his hips, as the gentle stretch became something more. It was his promise to James, to allow him in, to a place he was meant to be. As James' other hand ran across the small of his back, Qrow leant into him. This was almost all he wanted...

  


At three fingers, Qrow was nearly frantic. He could feel James' length brushing his hip, he felt his own in his hand, the slow rub of a thumb all he could permit himself. Qrow wanted to wait, he wanted James to be ready, he wanted it all.

"Jimmy, please..." Qrow's voice was a sob as his hand gripped the headboard. He ached at the slow withdrawal, the loss of everything he had, yet the promise of more. James leant forward to press a kiss between his shoulder blades, before reaching for more lube.

  


Qrow shivered at the sensation against his entrance. The faintest pressure, the welcoming relaxation, the smoothness of James' slow push until he was full, so full. James was hard against him, inside and out; this was the contact Qrow had craved all the while he'd been away. James' hands on his hips were an anchor for them both, as he began to move more urgently. Qrow could hear James' whisper, each time he pushed a little harder. "Qrow... You're so gorgeous... I love you... Gods, this feels so..." He was controlled, close to serene, as the smooth movement gradually became faster.

"Jimmy... James... gods, this is... more, please..." Qrow could see the peak, tantalisingly just out of reach. He needed a little more... His head dropped to rest on the hand clutching the headboard.

James' even rhythm faltered a little, his voice hoarse and almost pleading. "Now... Qrow, now..."

Qrow was lost, yet he was found... He'd always scoffed at the idea of belonging to another, but now he felt it completely. He belonged to James, as James belonged to him. They were at the centre of everything, and nothing existed apart from this moment.

Qrow's hand moved in sync, his brain flipping from one sensation to another as everything closed in to a vanishing point of ecstasy. They came, almost together, and Qrow braced himself as James' weight bore down on him. A hand joined Qrow's on the headboard, and their bodies trembled one against the other, as the maelstrom quietly settled around them.

  


James' arms circled Qrow's chest as he pushed away from the headboard to a taller kneeling position. Qrow felt the thudding of James' heart against his back, echoing the beating of his own, as he wrapped his arms over James'.

"Qrow, you're so beautiful, and I love you so much." The words breathed into Qrow's hair brought a smile to his face, as he raised a sticky hand to touch James' cheek.

"You do, and say, all the right things, Jim. But my knees are killing me... can we lie down?"

James kissed his ear. "One moment..." He gently withdrew with a soft grunt and grabbed the towel in front of Qrow, folding it and drying them both, before tossing it onto the floor.

Qrow flopped onto the bed, scooting back a little as James lay behind him. He pressed himself against James' chest, and James tucked his legs up as Qrow found an arm and pulled it around him. He drew a deep breath, exhaling slowly before pressing a kiss to James' hand.

"Why have I been away so long? I've missed all of this... nothing beats being here, actually here, with you."

"You'll get no complaints from me. You know my feelings... but the choice is yours, of course. If you want to travel, then you will. I'll be here whenever you get time off, Qrow." James pressed his palm to Qrow's chest. "A bird shouldn't be caged."

Qrow snorted. "Okay, that was a step too far. If I pack it in and stay here, you'll have to promise not to come out with stuff like that."

James' fingers, which had been stroking Qrow's chest gently, stopped moving. He raised his head, peering at Qrow's face. "What are you saying? You're thinking of retiring?" James tried to quell the rising hope in bis chest.

"From constant travelling and Grimm hunting, yeah, I am. It's been at the back of my mind for a while, and being back here, with you... We're missing out, Jimmy. Not just this—" Qrow wriggled his hips against James' body, "—but just spending time together, you know."

"Indeed I do... and if you're sure, then... that's the most wonderful news." James' voice trembled as he kissed Qrow's shoulder.

"I'll have to find some other kind of work, obviously. Ideally something that's a bit easier on my knees." Qrow laughed, and James smiled against his hair.

"I'm sure you'll find something... It's been a rough year, without you here, you know. But totally worth the wait."

Qrow rolled over, tucking his head under James' chin. He sighed contentedly, saying, "It was. And... I love you, you know. I don't say it enough, but it's true."

"I know, Qrow."

Qrow stretched up and kissed James on the cheek. "Sleep time?"

"We _will_ have to get up eventually, you know. But for now... sleep time." James pressed his smiling lips against Qrow's soft hair. His boyfriend would soon live here permanently. That was a good thought to drift back to sleep on.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
